She of Assiah's Flames
by Fem Son Goku
Summary: Allene Okumura. Short-tempered, tomboyish, hair as red as Assiah's flames, and the youngest sibling of the Okumura triplets, Satan's only daughter. And Rin wasn't the only one who inherited his father's flames.


Summary: Allene Okumura. Short-tempered, tomboyish, hair as red as Assiah's flames, and the youngest sibling of the Okumura triplets, Satan's only daughter. And Rin wasn't the only one who inherited his father's flames.

Rating: T

Characters: Rin, Yukio, Mephisto

Genres: Humor, General

Title: She of Assiah's Flames

AN: Hey y'all! I'm alive! I know, surprising right? I'm pretty sure I don't have many if any followers but to those of you AWESOME people, love ya! Also I absolutely ADORE Mephisto. I'm buying all the merchandise I can find with him on it. As soon as I get money.

~Story Start~

"You boys have a sister correct? She needs to be alerted of you're fathers passing as well, doesn't she?" The two males of the Okumura siblings were overcome with looks of fear. "And now that I think of it weren't her powers bound in Kurikara as well-"

"Sister we can explain!"

_"Like hell you can explain! No sooner had I walked offstage then I'm surrounded by blue flames! How could you? Kurikara was the only thing sealing away our powers!"_

"How the hell do you know about that? Yukio, you bastard!"

"I didn't say a word to her!"

_"Yeah Rin, you should know by now, I find out about everything eventually. Anyways, were are you guys? Sad for you that the last showing was closing tonight, so I'm already on my way back to Japan to kick you asses to Gehenna and back."_

"Sorry to interrupt this ever-so-amusing little chat Rin's sister, but I am Mephisto Pheles, your new legal guardian! Please come to True Cross Academy as soon as possible. You wouldn't mind attending an exorcist cram school with you brothers would you?"

_"I wouldn't attend to save my soul."_

"I'll buy you every volume of Shounen and Shoujo jump magazine ever written for the rest of your life, a pet of your choosing and and everything you can fit in one cart at an art supply store of your choosing."

_"Yo taxi! True Cross Academy! Step on it!"_

There was a beep as the phone was hung up on her end. "Wow Yukio, are you really gonna buy her all that stuff? I could have just promised to make her shabu-shabu whenever she wanted if we wanted her over here."

Yukio just looked at his wallet with a somewhat depressed expression on his face. "Well, now that that's settled, I'll be in my office, so let me know when your sister arri-" Mephisto began, only to be interrupted by the sight of his two youngest brother being beat to the ground with a volume of some manga titled "Hetalia". He took advantage of the moment to asses his only, albeit, very pissed at the moment sister. She was fairly short, though not extremely so at about 4'11" and she had the same beautiful blue eyes as her brothers, the right eye partially covered by her long bangs fiery orange bangs, though they had a few brown highlights. Her outfit was proof of her many months spent in America for her Broadway show, that being a knee-length dark green sundress, with cowgirl boots & hat. Suddenly she smiled cheerfully towards Mephisto seemingly having heard a satisfying amount of terror from her brothers, proving that she could go from a deadly beauty to a adorable energetic little girl.

"Yo! I'm Allene Okumura, who are you?" He noticed she wasn't hiding her newly grown tail, and had probably been passing it off as cosplay, and it have her a monkey-like appearance that somehow made her even cuter.

_"Father, you should relly have more daughters if they are all this adorable- like an anime character!"_ He thought before speaking to her. "My name is Mephisto Pheles, and I am your new legal guardian!"

*BAM*

The sound of a little red headed girl's fist connecting with his face. _"I don't even want to be a frickin exorcist!"_

"Why can't I turn into a dog? Or any animal for that matter? It's unfair!"  
Complained Satan's only daughter, who had been sharing a dorm room with her brother the past two weeks or so. "Life isn't fair Allene. Get over it." The shorter female looked as if she was trying to decide wether or not it was worth it to throw her new Shounen jump volume at her mole faced older brother. Eventually she seemed to decide it wasn't and kept walking and reading while quietly muttering "Eins, zwei, drei" repeatedly with the occasional "damn it!" thrown in. "Rin will remember to pick up my Shoujo Jump magazine, right Yuki?" He just sighed exasperatedly. "You know he is Allene. I'm not promising anything." And they opened the door to find what you may ask? Rin Okumura, reading his little sister's Shoujo Jump magazine. "That's mine!" She marched over somewhat angrily to her brother, her many bags of art supplies dropped carelessly by the door and snatched away the volume, only to throw it on the floor and hug him. "You remembered! I bet you got all the shabu-shabu ingredients too!" Her brother in flames paled. He was sent flying back by a hard kick by his sister. "_And that was too much to ask for!? My favorite food!?"_

Such uncivilized and strange siblings I have. And of 10 siblings I thought I wouldn't have any worries. But there had to be one sister! And I couldn't have an ugly sister no one would like either, noo! I have to flight off demon AND humans from her! I may even have to recruit Aimamon!

-Story Ends-

AN: Bye-bye! I hope to have the next chapter up soon!


End file.
